I Guess I Always Have
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: GV slash. Earth is dying. No one is left but 2 warriors. Hope is gone. What will be said between the Saiyan Prince and the 3rd Class Warrior in these final moments? my first yaoi, so be nice!


**I Guess I Always Have**

**This was the end. They knew it was over. Neither Saiyan had the energy to fight anymore, not that it really mattered. The enemy, whatever it had been, was dead. But that really didn't matter either.**

**What mattered was the damage. Nearly everything on earth had been killed. Goku and Vegeta had been the last Z Senshi left, and that also included their mates and children.**

**Both Goku and Vegeta were on the ground. Vegeta on his stomach, grabbing at the dirt in pain. Goku was on his side, his SSJ4 powers now fading. The planet shook once more, and Goku fell over to his back from the shocks. It was another aftershock, a sign of the planet's death.**

**The enemy had done something drastic in an effort to stop the third class warrior and the prince. He had shot a large Ki blast at the earth, and very soon earth would be destroyed. Earth's Dragonballs were gone now since Dende had died in the massacre, and there was no way for Goku to teleport via Instant Transmission. If the Namekians found out soon, they could restore earth and all its people. All but the two Saiyans. They had died once already trying to fight this creature. While they were dead, it had killed their sons and wives, and all the others.**

**Vegeta pushed himself to his knees, using all of his remaining energy. His hair was a dusty gray from all the debris and his chest was bare. The knees were torn out of his pants, and cuts and bruises covered his body. Bones were undoubtedly broken, but he figured if he was about to fade into nothingness, he should be close to his rival and only friend.**

**Goku opened his eyes, seeing the black sky, green and purple lightning shooting in a furious beauty. His orange Gi was completely shredded. The blue undershirt was gone as well. His pants were ripped off past the knees. He closed his eyes again.**

**_So, this is it. After all the fights… after all the training… it ends like this. I can't even see Chi-chi, or Goten… or Gohan… or Pan and Videl ever again. _**

_**Or Vegeta…**_

**Goku opened his eyes again to see Vegeta crawling toward him.**

"**Ve-Vegeta…"**

**He collapsed on the ground, just out of arm's reach, but his arm was still outstretched toward Goku. Goku saw the despair on the prince's face and used his remaining strength to roll over, and began to pull himself toward Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes were closed from pain, but also from hopelessness.**

_**Bulma… Trunks… Bora… I'll never… never see you again… never tell you how I care…**_

_**Kakorot…**_

**Goku only made it about two feet before he too collapsed. He stretched his arm out and was able to get his fingers on top of Vegeta's hand. Vegeta opened his eyes when he felt the warmth on his skin. He was shocked, and so was Goku.**

"**Ka-Kakorot… there is… there is something I need to tell you."**

"**Same here… Vegeta… but you… you go ahead. I think we m-may still have… about ten m-minutes maybe."**

"**Kakorot… I… I don't know exactly when… but… fuck, th-this is the end. No coming back, not even an… an afterlife. So… so I'm g-going to say it. I… love you, Kakorot. I guess I always have… not since the first time we met, but… for a long… long time." Vegeta was able to pull himself up again, and he made his way so his head was next to Goku.**

"**That's funny… tha-ats what I was going to say. I… I love you too… Ve-Vegeta." Goku coughed, spewing blood on the ground in front of him.**

"**I… I think it may have been… during the fight with Cell. You died. A-at first I was fucking pissed. I didn't get my shot at defeating you. B-but then I realized that I was free. Free… to live my life with my mate and my son. But… each day… I saw myself m-missing you. W-wanting to see you… fight you… t-touch you once more." Vegeta let out a loud sigh, so loud you'd think he wouldn't be able to draw in another breath. But he wasn't finished yet, he still had blood running through his veins and sucked air back into his lungs.**

"**I… I think it was the same with me, too." Goku began, "W-when I was in Otherworld… it was lonely. And I didn't think of Chi-chi at all… I only t-thought of you, Ve-Vegeta. It was only you. I became a Super Saiyan four… not only because of the Bluntz waves… but to save you. To get that… thing out of you."**

"**It was you power… you always were there to save the day."**

"**Your determination… you never stopped trying to become stronger than me. Even after I was gone."**

"**When I fought Majin Buu… it was Bulma, and Trunks, and… and you, Kakorot. Especially you."**

"**Even back on Namek… there was something. And when you were killed by Frieza… part of me died with you."**

**Finally the two Saiyans faced each other. Black eyes met. Again, the planet shook fiercely, and the two Saiyans had to close their eyes from pain, and a bit of fear. The end was very near. Vegeta felt Goku's tight grip on his arm. When the aftershock died down, they looked back at each other.**

**There were no more words to be shared. Nothing could describe the raw emotions being felt or seen. Goku made the first, and inevitably the last, move. He reached around the back of Vegeta flaming black hair and pulled the elder Saiyan closer, into a kiss. His mouth was forced open by Vegeta, who hungrily accepted the affection. Their tongues met, they tasted each other and took in the flavor.**

**From millions of light years away, the Namekians saw the brilliant light. The elders knew it was the earth causing the light, the kind of light that only comes from an explosion. The lights were beautiful in their awful glow. Earth, and anyone on it, was gone. Many months later, when Purunga had been summoned, earth and its people were brought back, except for two Saiyans, who gave it all to stop an evil creature. What mattered was they were gone forever. Their mates had felt the pain many months earlier when the planet had been destroyed. The children had grieved accordingly. The friends and family all mourned the loss of Goku and Vegeta.**

**Yet somehow, the two weren't completely gone. Hand in hand, they saw and watched earth, on a plane of existence unknown to even the Kais, Goku and Vegeta were still together, forever, locked in a tight embrace of emotion and passion.**

**In life it could never have been. Only in death could their eyes open. The Prince and the 3rd Class, together forever until the end of time. They finally saw their love when death was breathing down their neck. Their kiss and earth's demise were simultaneous. No one saw their true love. They had always loved each other, and I guess they always have.**

**AS22: so, a yaoi from yours truly. What'd ya think? Can I write yaoi or not? Please R&R!**


End file.
